Ophelia Viper
Ophelia Viper ''(オフィーリアバイパー, Ofīria Baipā), is a /Snakefolk hybrid, and the of The Sorcery Pirates, making her one of the main antagonists of One Tomorrow. Viper is most noteworthy among the crew for her overall power, as well as her sadistic, ruthless, and psychotic nature on the battlefield. Appearance Appearance ''For more, see: Ophelia Viper/Image Gallery '' Viper is a woman with a typical female build. Upon her arms, are two large, black, dotted snake tattoos which wind down in a spiral like pattern. Her eyes are those of yellow irises with black pupils, as well as spiky, blonde hair. Two long strands of her hair extend downward towards her feet, which ultimately frames both side sof her face. The strands begin to intertwine with one another, and finally come to a stop at jut below her bust. Upon her right rib sits her tattoo of the crew emblem. Viper is seen with two distinctive outfits. The first being one that she wears on the ship to conduct her duties as a . The outfit itself consists of a simple white doctors jacket, over a sleeveless, black dress, which stops at the top of her calves. The dress itself has a design of two white arrows pointing downward towards her hips on it. To finish off this attire, Viper white shoes akin to that of a nurse or doctor. The second outfit is one she is seen wearing off of the ship, and in battle. The attire is made up of a black body-length suit with hood, which extends downwards to her knees. Upon the hood, there are eye-like markings upon both sides which. While wearing this outfit, Viper is barefoot, displaying her unique toenail and fingernail polish, which is black with the design of yellow arrows pointing upwards. Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship '''If' character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Navigation Category:The Sorcery Pirates Category:Human Category:Snakefolk Category:Hybrid Category:Doctor Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Antagonists Category:New World Characters Category:Female